Shi Town
by SanctuarySins
Summary: SASUNARU!BOYXBOY  lemons in later chapters. Naruto meets Sasuke a stowaway on a ship and decides to travel with him to Shi Town. set in old times. vamp Sasuke. enjoy!
1. The Stowaway

The ship rocked violently in the raging storm, its crew running to and fro shouting over the thunder and crashing waves of the sea as they desperatly made sure everything was secure as they sailed throught the night towards thier next destiniation, their only source of light coming from the lightening that angrily lit up the entire nights sky.

Among this crew was a young boy of eighteen hiding in the cargo hold shaking from terror as the storm raged on. No one would notice he was gone afterall it was his first time on a ship and noone paid him any mind.  
><em>'Should have thought this through properly, such a stupid idea to join a ship and forget about the storms'<em>  
>The young boy huddled closer into himself but froze when he heard movement come from opposit him.<br>_'Its just a rat, just a rat' he tried to convine himslef, 'pfft yeah right that came from something bigger then a bloody rat'_, one side of his brain told him.  
>Now the boy wasnt very bright and so told himself it was a bloodthirsty mutant rat, which scared him even more and so huddled closer into himself and pressed further into the shadows.<br>His hearing now became even more sensitive to his surroundings as he kept hearing shuffling noises opposite him.  
>Then he heard footsteps coming down the steps, someone was coming to check on the cargo.<br>The man held a lantern around the room lighting up the majority of the cargo and creating shadows, one of which the boy sunk into as to not be noticed. His gaze opposite him terrified the mutant rat might see him and come charging at him ready to eat him, but instead he saw the outline of a person.

'_ahh its only a stoaway, no mutant rat, stupid brain'_

The man finished his check and went back upstairs to report on how the cargo was. Now not so afraid that there was someone down here with him, naruto sat crossed legged and relaxed slightly now that he knew the storm had passed as one of the crew had come down to check the cargo.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you before my eyesight isn't very good in the dark, my names Naruto"  
>he cheerfully introduced himself.<p>

"hn, Sasuke"

"you sound the same age as me, i'm eightteen, how old are you?"

"ninetteen"

"so what brings you on this ship?, I'm down here hiding I don't like storms, I should have thought that through when I joined, this is my first time out at sea, I really miss ramen oh my poor ramen" Naruto rambeled on causing a vain to twitch near Sasuke's eye.

"dobe be silent"

"hey don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto pouted "your mean, your supposed to be nice to people you don't know teme, HEY!" Naruto shouted as he was pinned against the wall by Sasuke.

"hn, dobe you should really learn to be silent" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, he leanded down over Naruto's neck feeling Naruto's pulse beat against his lips.

Meanwhile Naruto had frozen his breathing coming out in short shakey breaths, no one had ever been this intimate with him, especially a boy it was immoral. Once his brain had caught up with him he pushed Sasuke off of him.  
>Sasuke smirked an action that went unseen due to the darkness. This boy was intersting that he was sure off.<p>

"dobe how would you like to accompany me on my travels to Shi town, as you said yourself you didn't think this idea about joining a ship through"

"w-what d-deaths town! why there?"

"hn, personal reasons"


	2. Memories

The ship docked at the closest port having to need repairing, Sasuke and Naruto snuck off without being noticed and were currently walking through a small village.

"hey Sasuke, how long will it take for us to get to Shi town?" the blonde asked

"well seeing as the town is a few towns over, probably a week with rests"

Naruto nodded in understanding but stopped and stood still with a joyous expression on his face, his eyes were wide and you could practically see sparkles floating around him. Sasuke noticed that his companion was no longer beside him and turned to see what the problem is, he found Naruto pressed up agaist a window of a little inside shop with a happy expression on his face drooling and wait was that sparkles he could see floating around the blonde?

"come on dobe, your wasting time, stop gawking and start walking" Sasuke called over to the blonde

naruto didnt hear what Sasuke said too immersed in his happiness.  
>"i-its RAMEN!" Naruto yelled excited<p>

"dobe come on already, we need to get moving" Sasuke said starting to get irritated

quick as lightning Naruto was in front of Sasuke suprising him with his speed.  
>and was giving Sasuke the infamous puppy dog eyes.<p>

"please Sasuke can we go and get some ramen"

"no"

_'grr teme, fine lets see if you can resist this_' Naruto inwardly smirked

"pleeease" Naruto spoke increasing the puppy dog eyes with the beginings of tears and gave his voice a slight quiver.

_'what the hell, damnit thats way too adorable for a guy to be able to do'_ Sasuke sighed "fine, just stop with the look already dobe"

_'ha sucker!'_ Naruto grinned and ran into the shop like a child with Sasuke following him.

**3 bowls later**

Naruto sat rubbing his stomach with a satisfied smile on his face. They sat there for a while letting their food go down and were able to get a good look at each other now that they wernt busy.

**Naruto POV**

'_Sasuke's actually quite handsome with his flawless porcelein skin and dark eyes and hair, although his har kinda looks like a ducks butt. He's got really nice clothes too, hang on he's wearing nobles clothing but if he is a noble why was he a stowaway on a ship? hmmm maybe he just stole the clothes or something, if I was a girl I would definitely go for him.'_

**Sasuke POV**

_'He looks adorable sitting there, I can tell he's outside a lot due to his tan but his blonde hair is something that isnt very common, I wonder if one of his parents is a foreigner? And whats with those wiskerlike scars on either side of his cheeks? I'll have to buy him some clothes I cant have him travrling with me in rags.'_

Once Sasuke had paid he lead them to a shop and made Naruto be fitted for new clothes as well as himself, once they had had their measurements taken by the tailor and Sasuke had ordered for them both they found a small inn to check into before they went off and brought some provisionals for their long journey ahead. Sasuke had also managed to find horses to buy, he had a black horse and named it Karasu and Naruto had a red horse(1) and called it Kyuubi.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting quietly in front of the fire in the room they had brought for the night, watching the flames flicker, when Naruto decided to get his rum that he had left on the other side of the room. Quietly Naruto stood and started to make his way over to his drink,however he wasnt paying attention and tripped on the rug and landed face first into Sasuke's crotch, making the pale boy jump slightly at the sudden contact.  
>Silence filled the room as both boys were frozen due to shock.<p>

"dobe" Sasuke growled Naruto jumped up blush covering his face making him resemble a tomato. Sasuke watched amused at the embarrased blonde who was rubbing the back of his head and stuttering out an apology.

Sasuke inwardly laughed_ 'he looks cute standing there embarrased'_

"hn dobe try looking where your going" Sasuke smirked.

"T-TEME!" shouted a tomato faced Naruto who then proceeded to sit back down in a huff arms crossed, poutining and glaring at the raven haired boy in front of him.

_'ahhh! I can't believe my face went into his crotch, stupid rug, stupid teme_'

**Next Day**

Sasuke and Naruto were riding through a large woods in order to reach the next town, Sasuke had worked out that it would take them three days to reach the other side of the wood. Naruto was silent and glaring while Sasuke was enjoying the silence while he could before the blonde decided to loud again.

**Flashback**

"Naruto get up now!" Sasuke growled shaking the blonde who was refusing to wake up.

Sasuke smirked an idea coming to him, he reached into his back pulling out a leather water bag and poured it over the blondes face. Sasuke watched in amusment as the blonde woke up shrieking like a banshee shouting the word cold repeatedly as he jumped around the room, then stopped and glared at Sasuke pointing a finger before shouting and swearing at him about how cruel it was to do something like that.

"hn, try waking up when I tell you to then dobe"

This then caused the blonde to scream in rage again at being called a dobe.

**End Flashback**

Suddenly Sasuke was on alert, he listened intently to his surroundings and heard the sound of muffled voices and twigs snapping, he could make out that they were human probably bandits hoping to ambush them. Sasuke smirked finaly he would get to have some fun. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed that he too had noticed the movement. They carried on riding, Sasuke letting the bandits think that they hadn't been noticed.

"**NOW!**" one of the bandits yelled and a group of 10 men ran out surrounding them. Sasuke smirked before dissapearing from his horse and reapearing behind one of the men and killed him.  
>Naruto seeing what was happening grabbed hold of Sasuke's horse to make sure it didn't run away and grabbed a thick short branch from a near by tree that was hanging off and used it like a sword battering anyone who happened to come close to him.<br>Sasuke finished off the last of the men, his eyes were blood red with something black spinning in them (2).  
>Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering what on earth just happened.<p>

"wow! how did you move so fast and kill them so quickly?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes faded back to black before answering the blonde.

"simple, im not human" he said casually as he took his horse's rains form the now dumbstruck blonde and climbed onto Karasu.

The two rode on in silence, Naruto thinking about what Sasuke just said.  
>'not human,incredible speed,blood red eyes...H-HE'S A VAMPIRE!' Naruto inwardly screamed, however his face showed pure shock.<p>

"hn dobe did you finally manage to give yourself brain damage with all that thinking" Sasuke smirked

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TEME!**" Naruto yelled which scared off a group of birds nearby. Huffing he calmed himself down.  
>"I was thinking about what you said earlier, that you'r not human, I think I know what you are"<p>

"hn"

"your what they call a vampire arnt you? I remember my father telling me stories when I was younger"

"well done dobe, you can actually think, and yes I am. Now tell me something, how did you learn how to use sword play only nobles are taught in that art"

Naruto sighed ' _I suppose its only fair I tell him something as he told me something_' "I am of noble blood my father was lord Namikaze, he gave me my mothers surname in honour of her memory. She died giving birth to me, my father told me stories of my mother that I feel as though I know her, he schooled me and taught me how to behave and to fight in many arts". Naruto paused.

"He was murdered my some arsehole who saw my father as a threat, I lost everything that day the arsehole who killed my father burnt down my home I was fourteen and homeless. I decided that I would find the one who killed my father and avenge him and restore my family name" Naruto spoke determined.

"hn, we have more then I thought in common, do you know the name of your fathers murderer?"

"the filths name is lord Pain "(3)

(1) the red horse which naruto rides is the colour of a fox, had to look this up just to make sure you could get that sort of colour lol (2) its pretty much the sharingan (3) i was at first going to put orochimaru but then thought agaisnt it as i wanted to use him for something else in the story besides hes always used and decided it would make a change *shrugs shoulders*


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO MY LOYAL STORY FOLLOWERS!

IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT I HAVE PUT YOU ALL THROUGH!

I RECENTLY HAVE HAD A FLOODING OF REVIEWS ASKING ME TO UPDATE, AND I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO GET THESE STORIES BACK ON THE ROAD!

SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS I HAVE RE-READ ALL MY STORIES AND WRITE THE CONTINUING CHAPTERS!

THE MAIN REASONS FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG IS THAT I HAVE HAD A LOT OF THINGS THAT HAVE KEPT ME BUSY ONE OF THE MOST RECENT IS MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL WHICH TAKES ALOT OF MY TIME DUE TO FILMING AND EDITING,

IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT I SHALL LEAVE THE LINK AT THE END OF THIS MESSAGE!

I HAVE ALSO BEEN IN THE EDUCATION SYSTEM AND AS MOST OF YOU WILL KNOW ITS VERY HARD TO JUGGLE STUDYING AND WRITING, AND THEN OF COURSE PERSONAL REASONS ALSO KEPT ME AWAY.

OK ENOUGH BABBLING I SHALL GET TO MY STORIES LOL

SEEMS LIKE A PERFECT TIME AS I SIT AT MY DESK BESIDE MY WINDOW, FEELING THE COLD CHILL FROM THE RAIN AND LISTENING TO THE GENTLE PITTER PATTER OF RAINDROPS FALLING ONTO THE GROUND SENDING THAT UNMISTAKABLE RAIN SMELL INTO THE ATMOSPHERE.

AS PROMISED MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GO SUBSCIRBE, LIKE AND COMMENT :)

www . youtube 93starshine93 /

JUST REMOVE THE SPACES, IF THIS DOES NOT WORK THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers**

**I am sorry to tell you that I will no longer be continuing any of my fanfiction as I have lost creativity for them, however if there is a lovely reader out there that would like to take them off my hands and continue them then please send me a message with a rough outline of how you will continue the story, thank you, and again I am truly sorry **


	5. Announcement

I have two lovely Authors that have adopted my stories, please continue to enjoy them by these two authors

Yuki-kyo-kira

Naruto7771

Thank you for taking these stories on it's nice knowing they are going to good Authors :)

And thank you all for reading these stories and I hope you will continue to enjoy reading them :)


End file.
